The Courage to Stand
by void-ignite1701
Summary: Harry realizes that everything is Voldemort's fault not his. So armed with a new outlook on life he sets off to do what's right - To destroy the beast. Join Harry as he learns to live, fight and love. Set after GoF and continues till 7th year
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic. Don't Hate! **

**CHAPTER 1- DECISIONS **

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed at number 4 Privet Drive and thinking how life took such a negative turn the past year.

First he was entered into the Triwizard tournament by a crazy (now insane) madman who half the time wanted Harry dead.

Then there was the dragon, the wild red dragon- Ron. He was completely hell bent on thinking Harry was an attention seeking prat with lots of gold that he shouldn't have. It only took a much calmer and better mannered dragon to see his foolishness and, Harry thought bitterly, that was only after the dragon nearly turned him into a human shish-kebab.

And if it wasn't for Hermione, Harry thought afterwards, he would've been driven straight into St Mungo's. Harry paused to consider her.

What was she?

A sister...or something more?

Harry couldn't deny the fact that Hermione was fast becoming a woman, as Ron had learned during the Yule ball. Another thing that Harry had hated during the previous year, it was a total disaster...well it could've been worse, it could've been like Ron. Harry added with a small chuckle.

But he was getting sidetracked, Hermione while starting to file out magnificently he never really saw her as a good friend..._or a sister_. Yes, Harry thought she was the sister he never had.

His mind moved on to the first people who he has ever considered family- the Weasley's.

He always felt love and warmth at their beautiful (to him) and magical (bad pun) home. The Burrow itself was not extravagant but it was something that few houses had. He couldn't put his finger on it; the closest he could muster was _family_. Harry loved and treasured every moment spent there... from Mrs. Weasley's brilliant meals to playing Quidditch in the field. He loved it.

He carefully analyzed every member of the family... there was Ron who was funny, and his first friend, but was easily angered and could be so jealous it practically radiated off him. Then there was Percy someone who was proud and quite big-headed in Harry's opinion, but was also rather intelligent. The twins...were...well...the twins, they were pranksters with reputations to rival the infamous Marauders. Harry never knew Bill and Charlie well so he couldn't judge. Then there was Ginny...he never really paid attention to her. All he knew was that she had a crush on him since the beginning of time and the Chamber incident. He sat upright with a jolt. All this time he thought no one knew of the nightmares and demons that cursed his dreams and wove through them every other night. Ginny knew...she knew the _pain_. Then with another jolt and thought his blood went cold, all thoughts abandoned him...who actually helped her after the Chamber?

No one.

Those two words bought Harry a sense of dread and guilt, he had Ron and Hermione who both in their own way faced Voldemort...but Ginny... she was tossed aside by the trio after a few weeks. Harry vowed to become friends with her. Ron and Hermione were good but Ginny _knew _what _it_ feels like.

Harry's wave of guilt continued as he thought about Voldemort and the pain the bastard inflicted.

Something clicked inside of Harry that day, something that would change the course of many lives that day.

As 14 year old Harry James Potter sat in his small room and even smaller bed he realised the deaths of Cedric, his parents and all those people, they were killed by the snake-faced freak. People might feel guilty for being alive, but that should've been channelled into rage or anger towards Voldemort.

So as young Harry thought he realised:

_Voldemort killed those people _

_Voldemort lead the force that destroyed people and their dreams_

_It was all Voldemort _

By now Harry knew he had 2 options mope around all day cry himself to sleep at night and fuck up his life _or_ he could train and be prepared muster up his courage and show Voldemort the mistake of crossing his path and ruining his life.

He was in for the shock of his scaly life...

**AAAnd there's Chapter 1 **

**That button likes reviews don't make it sad review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well I was nearly done the chapter when my laptop crashed so apologies for the delay **

**Thanks to all those who have read the story so far!**

**Chapter 2 **

Harry had just finished pumping himself up for kicking Voldemort's ass when he realised that he needed a plan of action. He decided to make a list. Grabbing a spare piece of parchment and a quill he wrote down what he thought to matter most:

_Get a new look _

_Buy and study books on Defence Against the Dark Arts books _

_Stop being a scrawny midget _

_Learn about Voldemort _

He chuckled a bit at the third one, yet at the same time it too played a part in all of this. His athletic ability helped him doge all those curses and unforgivable in the Graveyard that night...

He quickly banished those thoughts, got up and got ready for the day that awaited him.

**Harryharryharryharryharry **

Harry quickly went down the stairs taking them two at a time before rushing into the kitchen where his aunt, Petunia Dursley, was currently making some toast and tea. Harry's eyes quickly found it's objective – Vernon Dursley his _uncle_ who took the responsibility of the Harry's personal devil. At least magic made them treat him like furniture. Dudley was sitting on the chair closest to his mum eagerly awaiting the first slice of toast.

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at Dudley's eagerness, it was so...him.

Harry's eyes then shifted back to his uncle he took a calm breath to steady himself and asked his uncle, " Uh...h...excuse me? Uncle Vernon." He said confidence building with every word.

Vernon simply raised his eyes from the newspaper article he was reading and looked at Harry.

" I'm going out for the day and won't be back till later" Harry said

Vernon looking a little disgruntled grunted which Harry easily translated as a yes.

" Uhh...Thanks?" Harry replied not sure how to answer.

Well at least that was easy enough, Harry thought to himself now time to set his plan into action.

**AN: okay I know it's freakin' short but the chapters will start to get really long from now. IMPORTANT: I'm going to skip the summer for an air of mystery so don't be surprised. I'm also going to use different point of views from now. You can expect the chapter tomorrow or the day after next. Till later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HERE IT IS...**

**Chapter 3: **

Ron Weasley was lying down on his bed in number twelve Grimmauld Place tossing and turning trying to find some sleep. After a few more minutes he sighed got up and poured himself a glass of water on his night stand. He relished the cool water that went down his dry throat. His reason for sleep evading him?

Harry Potter.

He was worried about him, his best mate was likely to go in state of depression, curl up, cry till he was out of tears and shut himself out from everybody and become moody and emotional prat.

It was quite harsh but that was the truth.

He had already begun to shut himself off with everyone by not answering a single letter, not one!

Ron hated when Harry went into this state he made everyone go bonkers worrying about him, his mum, Ginny, Hermione... that bothered Ron above everything else even Harry in prat mode...he couldn't deny his more than obvious feelings for Hermione, and not the friend type _this _whatever it was, wasn't friendship. He knew that Harry and Hermione were very close, but how close were they _really_.

He took another sip of water.

He realised if they _were_ more than friends who could never live past that, well... he could but it would take more than enough time before he did something stupid and, knowing himself, he groaned. It would already be too late.

Then he realised there was still Viktor Krum.

By this time Ron was pummelling his pillow with rage at the thought. If Harry never got _Vicky_ would. He was perfect – handsome, famous, international Quidditch star, intelligent. In other words he was all what Ron wasn't.

Ron realised with a frustrated sigh no matter what happened Hermione would never see him as something more than a best friend.

But, Ron thought, he could at least try because if Viktor or Harry got to Hermione anyways.

He wasn't about to let her go so fast.

Ron's mind then travelled back to Harry. This summer he was distant, as was expected. But then there was that Dementor attack. The funny part was he never received a letter for under age magic. Well, Ron thought as sleep was coming to conquer him that would be one of the things he would ask him as well as a good kick up his emotional arse.

**Harryharryharryharryharrryharryharry **

Hermione Granger was sitting in her room at number twelve Grimmauld Place thinking of her emerald eyed best friend.

To say she was worried about him was saying Hagrid had a _small _obsession with dangerous creatures. He would always do this, but this was something different entirely. He wasn't answering anything sending owls back, but at least he read the letters. Hermione was concerned about his way of blaming everything on himself and with what happened with Cedric... He was in dire need of some support and help. Then there was Ron.

He was acting weird around Hermione all of sudden. It wasn't his usual arrogant demeanour. He never started any arguments or did something to cause one. He was just _different_. Not that Hermione was complaining about it, though. She liked the change in him, maybe he _did_ actually grow up and learn some manners, and goodness knows he needed them.

Her train of thought then went to Viktor Krum.

She knew he liked her, but the question on her mind was, were the feelings mutual? She supposed they did go to the Yule Ball together, but it never really _took off_ after that.

Not to mention every time they kissed, her mind would always nag that something was wrong followed by a flash of red.

She was so confused by this; the flash of red could only have been...Ron. Was his new attitude a sign or...what?

She groaned as her head hit the pillow. Life wasn't fair she thought grimly to herself.

Next door to Hermione there was another red head, who was nearly as confused as the other two inhabitants of number twelve Grimmauld Place. While the other two were tossing and turning in their beds this red head was sitting in front of her dresser combing her hair.

Her name was Ginny.

She was thinking of the same messy haired boy.

Harry Potter was for a long time the more than obvious crush whom she had never met. She thought he would be a fairytale prince, with a strong build, but only had time for her. She grinned at the thought, but sighed and closed her eyes. She thought doing out with Michael Corner would make her more confident and get over her crush with the boy wonder. At least it worked to some extent.

She wouldn't blush or make odd squeaking sounds when he was near.

But as much as she tried it was impossible to stop her raging crush, because no matter how much she avoided him, no matter how hard she snogged Michael, no matter how moody and emotional he could be.

He was still better that what she ever expected.

He was a bit on the slim side, but he had a heart of gold, he was so modest, he was clever, he had the most brilliant green eyes, which alone could drive nearly any girl insane. He also had the messiest hair on the planet that practically screamed for someone to run their hands through it. But the best thing about him was his ability to live on, his parents died, his childhood was lashed with pain and abuse, he has nearly died seven times, people would always point and insult him...well only the Slytherins.

Yet, after all that he was still confident, funny, strong and above all he was still a hero.

**AN: Well that's Chapter 3 now the fun really starts! **

**I've set the stage now all that's missing is YOUR REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Changes **

"MUUUMM!" Ron roared from his room.

"Where are my Quidditch pads!?"

"There in the cupboard" Mrs. Weasley shouted from two floors down.

"Thanks" came the muffled reply.

"Honestly that boy..." Ginny couldn't help but giggle at this, but her mum was right. At least she followed Hermione's advice and started packing a few nights before.

"Oh, Arthur how is Harry getting to the station?" Mrs Weasley asked her husband with concern oozing out of her voice.

"Apparently Mad-Eye, Tonks and Sirius went to go get him." Mr Weasley replied while happily munching on a blueberry muffin.

"Oh, I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking keeping him for the whole summer, completely ridiculous..." Mrs. Weasley started with no hint of stopping.

"Wait, dad, did you say Sirius?" Ginny asked her dad quietly as she knew her mum would start shouting.

"Yes, he's going as Snuffles, but still that is risky" he trailed off disapprovingly.

"Well, he isn't really one for the rules is he?" said Hermione who had been listening.

"No, he certainly isn't" said Mr Weasley with a small chuckle. "He certainly isn't" but he was interrupted by loud thuds coming from the stairs indicating Ron was finally ready.

"Oh look the food master has finally decided to grace us with his presence" said Ginny sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at Ron's rush to pack his things. Ron turned on his famous Weasley blush while Hermione tried unsuccessfully to contain her laughter.

"Ron hurry up and eat, we only have an hour left!" Mrs. Weasley scolded her youngest son.

"And that-"said a voice behind Mrs Weasley

"Won't be a problem-" said a second voice behind her.

"For ickle Ronniekins" they both chorused.

The voices sounded indicating the arrival of the twins.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT APPARATING IN THE HOUSE!" Mrs Weasley's voice echoed throughout the house.

Fred and George winced and Fred mustered up the courage and said "We only wanted a bit of fun" he said meekly.

That was obviously the wrong thing to say.

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR NEED TO HAVE A LAUGH SO SIT AND EAT YOUR FOOD OR STAY WITHOUT FOOD TILL YOU REACH HOGWARTS!"

"Uh-h yeah look we're eafing" George said while taking a rather big bite of toast.

"Yea-ah look" Fred said taking a big gulp of orange juice.

By this time the other three were struggling to contain their laughter, but when George muttered" Going mental she is."

Everyone started laughing and even Mrs Weasley couldn't help but smile.

"Okay hurry up, NOT you Ronald you must slow down." She said at Ron who was bust stuffing three slices of toast in his mouth.

"Yeah Ron Hermione-"

"Won't snog you if you eat like that"

BY this time Ron had turned Gryffindor Scarlet, Hermione went pink and Ginny was on the floor clutching her sides letting out peals of laughter.

"Gin-gin if you're so dusty Harry will only cough and not snog you" Fred added.

Instantly Ginny was on her feet, hands on hips, her eyes blazing with fury .

"Listen Fredrick" she started slowly.

"One more word out of you and-" she leaned in close and whispered "- I'll tell mum what you and Angelina did after the Yule Ball."

Fred visibly paled.

"Same with you and Katie George"

George flushed a brilliant red to rival Ron.

Mrs Weasley watched the whole exchange and smirked, Ginny could be very devious.

"Okay enough fun we have to leave _now_ Arthur."

" Yes, dear" Mr Weasley stood up and said over the noise

"Listen up we have to be on the Knight Bus now, we could even see Harry." He said knowing their attention would be directed immediately. No sooner had he said that, when Ron, Hermione and Ginny grabbed their trunks and started heading out.

**Harryharryharryharryharryharryharry **

The Weasleys and Hermione were currently on the Knight Bus disappointed as they had missed Harry. So they waited in silence while Stan was talking to them about Harry.

"'Ere Ern he was lookin' much better now ain' he'"

This did nothing but raise the anxiety amongst the group. The ride was quick and after paying their fares they quickly exited the bus with Ron in the lead looking green.

"Stupid bus...rather eat a spider..." he muttered leaving the girls to giggle at his discomfort. They quickly found some stray trolleys and headed towards the invisible barrier with anticipation boiling within their veins.

"Okay Ginny, Hermione you two first" Mrs Weasley said so both girls decided on a run and went through the barrier, they were quickly followed by the twins and Ron with Mr and Mrs Weasley bringing up the rear.

"Where is he...?" Hermione said while her eyes scanned the crowd.

"Don't worry Hermione we'll find the git on the train" said Ron with a note of anger.

"We can't Ron, honestly we are _ prefects_ so we have our duties to do." Hermione lightly scolded.

Ron quickly flushed and mumbled an inaudible reply.

"Well Ginny it's up to you to try and find him"

" Or us!" The twins said cheerfully.

"Yeah, well whoever finds him first give him a kick up the arse from me" Ron said darkly while he muttered "Git", "Emotional" and "Food" under his breath.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics.

While they were talking nobody noticed the big, black dog that bounded straight towards them, until Fred yelled " Look out!"

But it was too late it jumped on all of them and started licking their faces.

"Uh-h cut it out Siri- Snuffles" said Ginny while he licked his extremely wet tongue on her right cheek.

The dog, with one more lick, was finally satisfied and jumped off them giving a loud bark while his tail was wagging happily behind him.

The words that followed by the Weasley males were dark and would have most likely get them grounded from Mrs Weasley.

" Alright Snuffles you've had your fun now would you mind showing us where Harry is" came Mr Weasley's voice from behind them. He wore a smirk on his face as he approached them.

Immediately Sirius barked even more loudly that caused Lee Jordan, Fred and George's best mate to call out to them "Nice Dog Gred and Forge!" while he laughed at their faces, which were drenched in saliva.

"Cheers" they replied with palpable disgust.

This only made Lee double in laughter.

Meanwhile as everyone was watching amused by the exchange, no one realised the cloaked figure that crept from behind and walked over to Sirius and spoke to him. It was only until Sirius let out a happy bark did they notice the cloaked stranger.

"Oi, Get away from him" Ron yelled at the stranger.

This caused him to stand up in amusement and cock his head to the side.

"Umm, sorry but who are you?" Hermione asked politely, while shooting a glare at Ron who just shrugged in response. She noticed he was a little shorter than Ron with a slim build, which looked like it was for speed and agility. The stranger looked like a boy and had a small tuft of black hair which sprouted from the tip of his cloak.

By this time Sirius was barking like a mad man (dog?).

The cloaked figure took a few steps towards Hermione and threw off his cloak, which brought a gasp from Hermione and Ginny who was standing behind Hermione. The figure was revealed to be none other than Draco Malfoy.**(AN:haha didn't expect that)**But with wild black and blond hair.

Hermione stuttered " Wh-wha?" She was confused why Sirius would treat him like that. BY this time Ron got over his disgust with Sirius and said angrily,

"Oi! Mal-ferret what do you want?"

Malfoy just grinned and looked to the side, which Ron followed and he gasped.

Over by the side of the station he saw _Malfoy. _Complete with his sleek hair and king-like strut.

Ron then returned his eyes to the Malfoy in front of him and back to the other one. He repeated it several times and finally stammered out,

"F-fre-d, Geo-r-rge did you give those wild mushrooms again?"

The Malfoy in front of him now burst out laughing, clutching his sides. The Weasley's and Hermione simply stared on gob-smacked, with their jaws hanging.

They heard a series of giggles from the side and were greeted by the sight of Tonks.

The 'Malfoy' in front of them had tears rolling down his eyes and was gasping for breath, and in an all too familiar voice said

"Q-quickly take a picture!" he said, still struggling to breath, to Tonks.

Who immediately whipped out a camera from the pocket of her robes and snapped a picture while still laughing.

Hermione finally responded and said

"Ha-har-r-Harry?"

Harry now finally managed to stand straight and replied with a simple

"Yup" he said cheerfully popping the 'p'.

"You've changed so much!" Ginny exclaimed from behind Hermione before placing her hands on her hips, adopting a scolding stance and shouted, "HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU DON'T RESPOND ANY OF OUR LETTERS OR GIVE US ANY BLOODY IDEA HOW YOU'RE DOING, THEN YOU HAVE THE FUCKING _BALLS_ TO PULL A PRANK ON US!"

Harry had completely stopped laughing and looking at her with fear and admiration in his face. He also noticed the crowd that had started to gather and tried to intervene but was cut off by Ginny again.

"YOU FUCKING PRAT, YOU MADE MUM AND HERMIONE WORRY SO BLOODY MUCH AND NOT TO MENTION ME! YOU BETTER HAVE A VERY GOOD EXCUSE OR YOU _WILL_ SEE MY BAT-BOOGEY HEX FIRST HAND!"

Ron was looking at his sister with a face showing that he was impressed, the twins were grinning and Hermione was looking on approvingly while Tonks was on the floor dying.

" Uhh-h hi Gin" Harry weakly stammered out. "I do have quite a good excuse about my summ-" but stopped as he saw the look she was shooting him.

"Mate I thought you'd be dead of guilt and blame by now, but you _are_ Harry Potter so I suppose you _do _have to impress" Ron said, all anger gone by the end of Ginny's rampage.

"Thanks Ron." Harry replied to his best mate noting how tall he had become. Hermione gave him a smile and hug and said to him

"Ginny covered everything already" and gave a smirk.

" Harry miboy"

"You managed to prank us"

"A feat few have attempted-"

"And even fewer have succeed"

"You have-"

"Our eternal respect"

"But that also includes us"

"Having to start a prank war"

"WITH YOU!" They said together.

Harry just looked at them and said, "Fine, but I have to pick a partner to even things out."

The twins shrugged, with grins plastered on their faces knowing well Harry was going to choose Ron and he couldn't do a prank better than Percy.

Harry grinned , went towards not Ron but Ginny's direction and went on one knee, his palms holding visible ring and Harry said, "Ginerva Molly Weasley, I have known you for five years and decided it was time to do something, would you be my partner in crime?"

Ginny stared in shock before catching on. She put a hand over her mouth in mock surprise and even mustered fake tears, building in her eyes.

"Of course I'll do it!" She exclaimed.

The twins starred as if they've been hit over their heads with a bludger.

"You took our sister-"

"That was a low blow mate, low blow."

Ron stared with wider eyes than any of them, and managed to stutter, "Wh-y not me?"

"I thought that was obvious," Harry said, with one eyebrow up.

Ginny rolled her eyes and picked up from Harry, "Honestly Ron you _are_ a prefect, so if you get caught you could lose the position." Ron's ears went pink at the statement.

Harry however broke into a smile and said, "You're prefect? Well done mate!"

Ron, now interested with shoes all of a sudden, "Yeah, though I thought you would've gotten it." He mumbled.

Harry laughed and said, "Me? Mate I broken as many rules and Fred and George!"

Ron broke into a grin and said," Thanks Harry"

The twins grinned and said' "Okay, Harry, wise choice we personally trained Ginny."

"So at least this would be interesting"

And with that they were off into the crowd, trading stories with Lee about their holidays.

Harry then proceeded to turn to Ginny who was still a little red in the face, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear.

"Why me?"

Harry just wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling how her body moulded into his perfectly, and leaned down slowly and whispered into her ear, "I'll tell you on the train." And with that, he quickly lifted her off the ground with relative ease and spun her around in a circle. This caused Ginny to start shouting, but yet, at the same time couldn't hold back her laughter as she started pounding Harry's back with her fists, demanding him to release her.

Harry chuckled and set her down gently, as she looked a little dizzy and slugged a fist at Harry's shoulder before he could react, and was rewarded by a wince of pain from him. She muttered, "Git." Before she swiftly moved to Ron's side for protection.

"Well Harry, mate, going to tell us about your holidays or should I make Ginny take another go at you."

"Bring it on" said Harry with a cocky smile.

"Ohh Mr Tough Guy eh?, I'll kick your ass." she replied with an equal amount of attitude, "Oh and you had such a nice one too." She said with a flirtatious smile.

Harry simply quirked his eyebrows upwards and replied,"Oh. So you want to touch it but don't blame me when your _boyfriend_ catches you drooling over it." Immediately Ginny flushed scarlet and started mumbling curses under her breath. Ron raised his eyebrows and said in a thick-headed manner, "Are you too flirting with each other?"

Hermione, who was observing things quietly, threw her hands up and shouted, "I give up!" before making her way to the train, before telling Harry.

"I'll catch up with you later!" she shouted before disappearing into the train.

Ron sighed and started to follow with Harry and a Ginny trailed behind him each smiling at Ron's complete bluntness. They were about to get in before Mrs Weasley's voice was heard shouting, "RON, GINNY! Wait!" the trio's eyes fell on a plump Mrs Weasley, followed by Mr Weasley, Tonks and Sirius.

"Oh Harry, for once you don't look so thin!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed with obvious delight.

"Well, yeah I've been taking care of myself this summer." Harry replied a slight blush painted across his cheeks.

"Oh, well it's certainly an improvement." She said beaming before she squinted her eyes and said strictly, "Well, what is your excuse for making half the family worry about you."

Harry paled as he sensed he was in for one of Mrs Weasley's famous scoldings. Just as he was about to answer the bell signalling the train was about to leave. He breathed a sigh of relief and said, as he quickly got onto the train, "I'll tell you during the holidays!"

He then turned to Tonks and Sirius and said, "Thanks Tonks, send me those pictures will you!"

She smiled and replied, "No problem kiddo' I needed a good laugh."

Harry's eyes then misted a little as he turned to Sirius and said, "Take care Snuffles!"

Harry then offered a hand to Ginny who gratefully accepted, but with an eyebrow raised, to which Harry just shrugged. Mrs. Weasley eyed them suspiciously, before sighing and bidding them farewell along with Tonks, and Sirius gave an exited bark.

Harry and Ginny made their way inside to find an open compartment; Ginny was in the lead pulling her heavy trunk in front of her. Harry noticed her struggle and decided to help her. He whipped out his wand and muttered _winguardian leviosa_. Ginny was surprised when her trunk started to float, she gave a yelp of surprise as she turned around. She saw Harry's trunk also floating and he just said, "I thought it would be easier."

Ginny nodded wondering why she never thought of that before. That was when Ginny noticed the absence of Hedwig.

"Harry" she said to get his attention, but apparently that wasn't necessary as she had his attention, or rather her butt had. He was staring intently at it.

"Harry!" she hissed.

"Wha- oh sorry Gin." He said before giving her a devious smile and adding, "Just admiring the view."

Ginny flushed, which only caused Harry's grin to widen. Well, Ginny thought, two can play at that game.

"Oh would you like to give it a squeeze." She said innocently as she gave her hips a little sway.

It was Harry's turn to blush. Ginny grinned knowing she had won.

"So, where's Hedwig?" She asked voicing her previous concern for the owl.

"Oh I decided to let her fly to Hogwarts instead to stretch her wings a bit." Harry said. They continued their search for a compartment, when they were joined by Neville.

"Hey Harry, Ginny." He said while holding a plant of some sort. Ginny knew his favourite subject was Herbology at Hogwarts, but this was a bit much.

"Oh, hey Neville." Said Harry cheerfully. "Fancy helping us find a compartment?"

Neville shook his head while blushing furiously, "I promised Hannah Abbot I'd help her."

Shock ran across Harry's face, before he broke into a huge grin, "Neville, you playboy! First Ginny now Hannah! Never would have thought..." he said now putting on a thinking face.

Neville blushed even more wildly, now having a red tint to rival a Weasley blush while Ginny rolled her eyes and said to Neville, "Don't mind him he's quite cocky today. So have you seen any empty compartments?"

"Uh, yeah," he said getting over his blush a little," There was Luna Lovegood in there though..."

"Thanks!" Ginny said to Neville.

Harry turned to Neville and asked him, "Sooo, Neville when exactly di-" but he cut short by Ginny pulling his arm and hitting him over his head.

"Bye Neville we'll continue this in the dorm...unless you aren't busy" Harry said suggestively past his floating trunk. Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry's childish behaviour, but couldn't help but smile.

They came across the carriage, where there was only on occupant who was reading a magazine upside down.

"Uh Ginny are you sure this is the right one?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yes I'm sure she's in my year but in Ravenclaw, she doesn't bite and is a little mad." Ginny responded quickly answering all of Harry's unasked questions.

"Oh, okay" Harry said.

Ginny pulled the compartment door open and Luna gave no sign or indication that they were there. Harry released the charm on their trunks and stored them under their seats.

"Hi, Luna!" said Ginny to try and break the awkwardness in the compartment.

"Oh hello Ginerva. Oh and you must be Harry Potter!" Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"Uh, yeah I am," said Harry not really sure how to respond to the dreamy voiced girl.

Luna now done with greetings now retired to her magazine. Harry sat there dumb founded, this caused Ginny to break out in a fit of giggles.

"Okkkayyy" Harry said now turning to Ginny.

"Okay I suppose you want to know how my summer went?" Harry asked her.

She nodded slowly. Harry said, "Well the only reason I never answered my letters was because...I never spent my summer at Privet Drive."

**Harryharryharyharryharryharryharry **

"What!" Ginny exclaimed. "What do you mean you never spent your summer at Privet Drive!"

"I'll explain when Ron and Hermione get here it's a long story." Harry said quietly.

"Fine, but please," Ginny pleaded softly, "Promise me you'll tell me"

"I promise" Harry said softly.

It was only now they realised how close they were, but neither backed down. In fact, in Harry's opinion, they were getting closer. He could clearly see her warm, chocolate brown eyes and how her freckles were sprinkled delicately across her rose coloured cheeks and her beautiful red hair that framed her face perfectly. What did he miss out on, Harry thought as they both leaned forward, their lips were inched apart he felt her warm breath on his lips, but there was the sound of the door opening followed by.

"Oh look what we have here an orphan and beggar comforting each other, how sad." The voice of Draco Malfoy was heard in the carriage, followed by the laughter and grunts of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh look we also have a deranged LUNAtic", Harry calmly stood up and faster than anyone pulled back his fist and aimed it right under Malfoy's jaw. The force of the impact caused Malfoy to be lifted off the ground and slam right into his "friends".

"Oh look what we have here Gin" Harry said in a calm and even tone. " A ferret who uses too much gel and licks the tongue of a slutty pug, and not to mention baby mountain trolls!"

Ginny smiled meekly but still obviously distraught at what Malfoy had said .

"And another thing Draco, don't get jealous if I have a cute girl and you have a slutty bitch."

With that Harry closed the door and turned to face Ginny who was staring at Harry with a surprised look and a faint blush on her cheeks.

"You think I'm cute?" She asked Harry quietly.

"Nope" was the reply he gave her and for some reason she felt her heart shatter.

_No I was supposed to be over him!_ She thought desperately, as she tried to show how his comment had affected her.

But then Harry walked over to her and pulled her into a hug and whispered gently into her ear.

"I think you're gorgeous."

As he released her from her from his embrace, she smiled the widest smile she had ever given, and replied cheekily, "Hmm, you know you're not too bad yourself Harry."

Harry raised his eyebrows and shook his head before replying.

"Yeah, because I had the crush" Ginny replied back coolly, "I got over it."

"Ouch, low blow Weasley low blow."

"Oh I'll show you a low blow." She said seductively as her hands travelled downwards. Unfortunately for Ginny Ron and Hermione rushed in and knocked Ginny forwards, sending her hand directly on Harry's pants while falling back leaving them in a very compromising position.

"Sorry about that we had to get away fast, Colin Cr- WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTER HARRY!" Ron bellowed at the pair.

"Well, Ron this is _your _fault, you knocked us over and it lead to this." Ginny said as she removed her hand over Harry's pants with a slight blush.

"And anyways _I_ was on Harry, so why are you shouting at him?" Ginny said as she raised her eyebrows daring Ron to press the matter.

"Okay, fine but get off his lap!" Ron said defeated.

"No" Ginny said simply.

"Get off his lap Ginny, remember you already have a boyfriend." Hermione said as he got in between an angering Ron and a fuming Ginny.

At these words her face fell as her eyes clouded with tears, immediately Harry wrapped his arms around her waist as she buried her face into his chest.

"He-e sa-id it was-s over between us one day without a proper explanation." She said while sobbing into Harry's shirt.

Ron's face was wiped clean of any anger and showed shock, "Since when did you get a boyfriend" he said accusingly.

Hermione opened her mouth to shut up Ron but was beaten to it by Harry who was rubbing circles on Ginny's back by now.

"Ron" he said with a dangerous tone, "Drop it" he said while indicating to Ginny who's sobbing had died down a bit.

"I really think so Ronald"

Ron and Hermione jumped in their seats as they had been too preoccupied too notice the presence of the Ravenclaw.

"Well, it seems I have no place in this conversation, try not to get the Wikispurts lodged into your minds." And with that she was gone.

Ron stared transfixed where she exited not knowing how to respond to that.

Hermione was also mimicking Ron' actions, but with a flicker of annoyance passing through her face.

Harry was silently shaking trying to hide his laughter, but a snort from Ginny set them both off laughing like mad men(and women).

"Ginny" Ron said sharply, "Who was the git?"

Ginny stiffened a bit and all amusement vanished from her features.

"Michael Corner."

"I'm sorry Ginny" was Hermione's response.

"It's okay." Harry said as all pairs of eyes whirled to him, "Well." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "That leaves her avaidible for me." He responded leaving all occupants in the room starring wide eyed at him, before Hermione said, "Well, at least you aren't depressed," she said as though expecting him to be moody and unsociable.

"Mate, you hurt her and I will have to kill you." Ron said happy his best mate didn't fancy Hermione.

"Why do you people talk like I'm not here!" Ginny said angrily before facing Harry and said.

"So you think you can handle me Potter," she said as all evidence of her sobbing session gone.

"Please I defeated a Dark Lord when I was one, I think I can handle you," Harry aid pointing at Ginny, with a grin plastered on his face. Truth be told Harry was just teasing her, but as he said those words he felt like a blindfold had been removed. How could he have missed her? She had beautiful red hair that cascaded down her back while at the framing her delicate features. She had warm brown eyes that burst with emotion. She was still developing but yet owned a curvy body. She was also a strong, brave, kind and feisty young woman, not to mention, she had a bad side too and was also rather intelligent. To simply it-she was perfect. Why, Harry thought, did he think of Cho when this Goddess was in front of him all this time?

Ginny was also having her little analysis of Harry but, what was there to say except everything she had already said before? As she leaned in closer she said silkily, "Well, then let's see if you can really handle me."

"Oi! Get a room!" Ron's voice cut in as they were leaning in.

"Geez, this is the second time all ready!" Harry exclaimed with anger evident in his voice.

Hermione who was beaming the whole time decided now would be a good time to ask Harry her question.

"Harry, are you going to tell us about your summer?" She asked

Harry just sighed and replied, "I guess now is as good as any."

The occupants of the compartment exchanged exited looks before turning eagerly to Harry who still had his arm over Ginny's waist. He took a deep breath in and was about to start, but was interrupted by the door opening revealing...Cho Chang.

"Oh, hi Harry." She asked cautiously but shot a glare at Ginny who was still cuddled by Harry's embrace. This only went noticed by Ginny, who sent a smirk, and Hermione who shot her own glare back.

"Hi Cho" Harry replied unsure of how to approach the situation.

"Is this a bad time" she asked.

"Yeah, sort of." He replied.

"Okay I'll see you around then." She said as she exited the compartment.

"Well that was bloody awkward." Said Ron as Cho was out of sight.

"Ron, language!" Hermione scolded, before turning to Harry and said excitedly, "Well tell us then."

"Okay," he started, "But you have to leave your comments till the end." His audience nodded and he started, "Okay, well it happened during the first day of the summer. I was sitting on my bed and was thinking about the past year and I realised everything was Voldemort's fault, the deaths of my parents and Cedric. It was then I got pissed he ruined my life and I hated him so I decided that next time we meet it would be the last."

"But Harry," Ginny said suddenly, "You said you never stayed at Privet Drive for the summer." This caused alarmed looks to be held on Ron and Hermione's faces.

Harry simply held up a hand and continued with the story, "Okay what Ginny said is true but I'll get to that later. Okay so anyways I decided to learn advanced magic, as I couldn't do magic and I was bored shitless." This caused Ron to chuckle and Hermione rolled her eyes, while Ginny just listened.

"So I took the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley and did some shopping but first I headed to Gringotts, but when I went to my vault I accidentally touched a stone and one of the walls opened up revealing a hidden antechamber."

Everyone gasped loudly at this piece of news.

"So inside there was a trunk, it was like Moody's it had seven compartments but, the difference was" said Harry as he reached for his trunk, "That one of the compartments was like a normal trunk, but the rest were real rooms and big rooms mind you." He said as he took out a knife, as they there was another round a gasps from the trio that was listening.

"But" Harry continued as he drew back the knife, leaving Ginny looking at both suspiciously.

"There was also a letter from my parents." This made the girls squeak while Ron looked as though another surprise would knock him out.

"It said how they went into hiding but more importantly _why_." Harry said shaking slightly to which Ginny responded by putting a hand on his shoulder. Hermione was nodding and added, "There had to be a reason because most of-"

She was cut short by Harry who finished her sentence off for her, "-the Order members never went into hiding" he finished lamely ignoring the shocked looks on their faces.

It was Ginny who recovered first and asked, "How do you know about the Order of The Phoenix?" she said deliberately saying the full name as, she thought, it was a pretty neat name.

Ron answered the question, much to everyone's shock, "The letter." He said softly.

"Yeah", Harry said, "It explained everything but one thing about the letter stood above all, there...was a prophecy made about me and Voldemort." This time Ron and Hermione both gave a yelp of surprise, much to Harry's amusement, and Ginny went pale.

"It went like this" he said taking a deep breath, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Ron looked at Harry as though he was dead, Hermione looked horrified and Ginny threw her arms around his neck sobbing in fear.

Harry wrapped his arms around her petite waist and whispered words of comfort to her gently.

Finally Ron spoke up and said, "So you either have to die or kill him..."

Hermione hit Ron over his head and mumbled audibly,"Tactless idiot"

Harry gave a chuckle at his two oldest friends and looked back at Ginny who was watching them fight, with tear marks rolling down her cheeks.

Harry then spoke up, "Yeah, well this made isn't the worst part, the worst part is Dumbledore knew this and never told me." Harry finished his fists balled up.

Everyone stared at him with their mouths hanging open, before Hermione spoke up, "Why did he hide it from you," with betrayal written across her face.

"Your guess is as good as mine, and believe me I spent my whole summer thinking about it."

Hermione nodded her head and Harry continued his story of mass revelations, "So I finish reading both my letters my parents wrote and they told me how to open the trunk as there is no keyhole." The three friends looked and indeed there was no keyhole or any visible way to open it.

"So how so you open it?" Ron asked whilst still carefully eyeing the trunk.

"Simple" and with that he drew the knife across his forefinger, followed by a rush of scarlet.

Ron gave a shout of surprise while Hermione and Ginny were on their feet's caring towards the small wound Harry had inflicted upon himself. Harry held his hand up and pressed a finger towards the centre of the trunk.

The trunk started to glow white, ceasing all activity in the room.

Harry then said, "You need the blood of a Potter to open it, this is the part where it looks like a normal trunk." He explained answering everyone's unspoken questions.

"Harry what are those books?" Hermione asked excited evident in her eyes.

"Oh ancient spellbooks that been in my family's care for generations, but this is the one treasured book that the Potters throughout the ages have guarded with their lives." He said taking out the most battered and oldest looking book."This," he said gesturing towards it, "Was written by Godric Gryffindor."

This caused a burst of outcries as everyone rushed to look at it closely, and true to the word, it read " ."

"Harry you've got to let me read it!" Hermione all but shouted.

"Sorry Hermione, it can only be read by a Potter so either you have to be my wife to read it," Harry finished with a sheepish smile.

Hermione looked at him as though majorly considering this, before Ron broke in unable to hide the anger in his voice," Hermione is a book really worth all that trouble!"

This snapped Hermione out of her trance, before turning angrily on Ron and said venomously, "Ron I consider Harry my brother, so don't start or I'll-I'll...Write to Viktor Krum!"

Ron paled at this but looked much happier at Hermione's comment about Harry being a brother and nothing more.

"Maybe you should, Hermione, write to Viktor, it might make Ron grow a pair and ask you out." She said with a sly grin.

Hermione nodded and said, "You're right Ginny I should!" Hermione said loudly while glaring at Ron, before she realised what she said and flushed red.

Ron just sat there in disbelief, could Hermione actually fancy _him_ Ron? He was about to ask when Ginny quickly said to Harry, "Okay, what happened next."

Hermione shot Ginny a grateful look. Harry who was watching the whole ordeal unravel, thought to himself silently, Maybe they'll actually realise their feelings for one another, and snorted, Yeah, right as he glanced a look towards them. He was snapped into reality by Ginny, who was still in his lap, when she nudged him gently.

Harry decided to finish the story quickly, he could see bits of Hogsmeade from the window.

"Okay, so I also found another thing that is even rarer than a time-turner," he said as he showed the a necklace he had been wearing that was completely concealed by his shirt.

Hermione's attention was immediately re-directed to Harry as she tried to identify the small crystal hanging on the chain.

"This is something which blocks all traces of underage magic"

Everyone shouted in alarm.

Ron said, "Really?"

"Yeah, that's how I fended off the dementors without receiving a warning from the ministry."

"Wicked" Ron said with a grin.

"But that doesn't explain why you never answered our letters." Ginny stated tearing her eyes away from the necklace and looked straight into his.

"Well, this trunk is a family heirloom and my great times seventy-seven grandfather charmed this trunk to make its own food and everything so I never saw proper daylight until the dementor attack and until two days ago when I decided to get out and pack my trunk." He finished, with Ron giving him a look clearly showing he was impressed, Hermione looked doubtful and Ginny looked upset a bit.

"Harry are you sure this is safe?" Hermione asked.

Harry rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "No Hermione generations of Potters have used this each of them dying getting eaten by a giant marshmallow."

Ginny giggled while Ron said with a grin, "Taking lessons from Trelawney are you?"

"Mate she's the one who the prophecy about me and Voldemort,"

Ginny looked in confusion seeing as she took Ancient Runes instead, Ron opened his eyes wider than they've ever been and Hermione looked like she got slapped in the face, over and over again.

"Please tell me you're pulling my leg Harry" Hermione pleaded desperately.

"Nope." Was Harry's response.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered and you could see Hermione was bothered greatly by this as she never even corrected Ron.

"Okay" Ginny said trying to change the subject.

"So you never answered our letters because you were training," Ginny asked her chair.

"Yeah" Harry said with a nod.

"We should probably get dressed we're nearly at Hogsmeade." Harry said quickly.

"Yeah" said Hermione and Ron and with that they gathered their robes and left the compartment.

"Do you want to see the rest of my trunk" Harry asked Ginny.

She nodded excitedly as she jumped off Harry's lap.

"Bring your robes you can change in there." Harry said, amused by Ginny's childish antics.

She wordlessly got out her robes and stood excited waiting for Harry.

He shook his head and muttered an incantation which then revealed stairs leading down into the trunk.

Harry stood on the first step and offered Ginny his hand, which she accepted.

When they reached the bottom Ginny let out a gasp. It was beautiful, exquisite furniture decorated the threshold, with elegant paintings hung all over the royal blue walls.

"It's beautiful," Ginny finally managed to get out.

Harry smiled and led her over to a pair of wooden doors, for which he whipped out his wand and tapped the door muttering, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good"

The doors opened revealing a room which was decorated in red and gold-Gryffindor colours.

He lead her to the centre of the room and told her, "You can change in here I'll change in the bathroom." He reluctantly let go of her hand and made his way over to the bathroom summoning his school attire.

They both got changed quickly and made their way up to find Ron and Hermione still absent.

"Harry you have got to take me down there again." Ginny said.

Harry nodded his head and asked her, "What do you think they're doing?"

"Shagging" she said with a perfect poker face.

Harry grinned as the compartment door opened revealing Hermione and Ron who was both surprised and angry to find both of them in their robes.

"Ginny did you get dressed in front of him?" Ron asked, his voice getting high.

Harry noticed this and quickly explained what happened.

Ron let it go as the train slowed down, indicating their arrival at Hogsmeade. The four left the train and went to quickly secure a carriage.

Harry was deep in thought trailing at the back thinking, when he was going to tell his friends of his _other _secret.

**AN: Finally finished Chapter 4 and as you can see the chapters will be much longer from now on. **

**Hate it, Like it I don't care just review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok Sorry for the wait, I went to a casino, hotel, amusement park place for a few days and I couldn't bring my laptop, so Sorry again. **

**And now **

**Chapter 5 **

Harry and his friends managed to find a carriage, they were then joined by Hedwig who flew onto Harry's shoulder, just as he entered the carriage.

"Hey girl," he said while stroking her magnificent snow coat. "Had a good flight?" he asked gently. Hedwig just gave a happy hoot and nibbled Harry's ear.

Harry gave a good hearted chuckle. "I take it you enjoyed the flight" he said, while the members of the carriage just smiled at the sight.

"Okay, head up to the Owlery, and rest and tomorrow come to the Great Hall and I'll give you some chocolate chip muffin-your favourite." Harry said, as though talking to a long lost friend. Hedwig gave another happy hoot and rubbed her cheek against Harry and took off.

"Wow I've never seen such a beautiful and intelligent owl." Ginny said looking longingly in the direction took off.

"Say Ginny when's your birthday?" Harry asked turning his attention back towards his friends.

"Oh, November twenty-first**(AN: I have no idea)**." Ginny replied instantly, before she gave a coy look and asked, "Why?"

"Oh, Malfoy wanted to know." Harry replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ron stared at Harry gobsmacked and Hermione let out a very un- Hermione like snort. Ginny for her part, gave a look of deepest disgust and replied back,"Harry I don't care how cute your butt is but, if you tell him I will be forced to hex you."

Ron looked back and forth between the two and looked as though they were both insane and Hermione was roaring with laughter.

Harry, now stepping inside the carriage leaned towards Ginny and said, "You think my butt's cute, you haven't seen nothing yet." Ginny immediately turned scarlet and muttered," I can't believe you just said that." Over and over again. Harry gave a triumphant smile and started talking to Ron and Hermione how being a prefect was.

"Oh it's so great!" Hermione immediately exclaimed while Ron stared at her. She proceeded to explain all the rules and privileges they had, but when she mentioned, "Ooh, we also have no curfew!" Harry butted in and said, "So you and Ron will have plenty of time to snog in broom cupboards and not get into trouble." All completely with a straight face.

Ron flushed scarlet and started muttering 'No', while looking down suddenly interested if his shoes were polished or not.

Hermione went wide eyed and said quickly, "I would never do that!" A look of hurt flashed across his face and Hermione quickly said, "Not that I wouldn't snog Ron, I mean I could do it, but not right now..." Hermione even started making bizarre hand gesture to emphasize her point.

Harry and Ginny were leaning against each other, laughing, trying to stay upright. Ron went even redder but had a smile etched across his face. He then looked over at Harry and Ginny and said, "Sorry but you two have to make do without broom cupboards." Blood rushed instantly to Ginny's cheeks, and Harry said, "Oh My GOD! Ron told a joke, he told a _joke_, WHAT THE HELL IS THE WORLD COMING TO!" He exclaimed making wild hand gestures. The playful banter continued, until a breathless Neville with an untidy look appeared.

"Is-is this- compartment full?" He asked in a breathless tone.

"No, come on in Neville." Hermione said politely, she then gave Harry and Ginny a look clearly telling them this was not over.

"Tha-nks" he said while climbing into the carriage taking a seat beside Ron.

"So Neville" Ginny said innocently, "Are you this tired because of Hannah or..." she trailed off from there. Neville's cheeks flushed with colour, telling everyone the obvious answer and setting off more laughter within the carriage.

"So Neville when did this happen?" Ron inquired his dorm mate.

"Umm...I went to the Greenhouses to finish some homework and I spotted Hannah there and we, umm sort of took off there and started meeting more frequently and then I took her on a...umm...date to Hogsmeade and we've been a couple ever since, but this is sort of secret." Neville finally finished with his face surpassing even that of the Weasley's. Ron and Harry were grinning, oblivious to their friend's discomfort.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes before complementing Neville on how sweet he was, they then promised not to tell anyone, they did have to nudge the boy's in the ribs, hard.

"OW!" Ron exclaimed, while Harry gave a similar grunt of pain, but never made a big fuss.

"Say you're sorry and promise Neville not to tell anyone" Ginny hissed.

"Yeah, sorry Neville and I promise not to tell anyone...though I _will _have to use this as blackmail material." Harry said with a grin.

Ron muttered an apology and promised not to tell anyone, though he was still clutching his right rib in pain. Neville grinned at their pledges of secrecy and was much more comfortable during the trip to the castle.

The conversation went to school, mainly Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Well, can't be worse than Lockhart." Ron said with a shrug, when asked their opinions.

"I hope the person can teach I mean it _is_ our OWL's" Hermione said.

"Ohh, according to Bill and Charlie, this was the most stressful year." Ginny said with glee.

"You're evil, you are." Harry said while looking at Ginny.

"I just hope they aren't too strict." Neville said.

"Well, let's cross that bridge when we come to it." Ron said trying to change the subject. He then proceeded to talk about Quidditch.

"I reckon the Cannons have a decent chance this season, they did buy Walker..."

Hermione rolled her eyes and took out her Charms book and started reading.

The topic never wandered, until the end of the ride, when Ginny said with an exited squeal, "We're Here!"

Hermione quickly got off first followed closely by Ginny then Harry. Ron and Neville took a little longer, as they were still arguing about the Tornadoes (I'm telling you they're bribing the ref's!).

The dispute was carried all the way up the stairs leading to castle. Hermione and Ginny were talking about the latest Witch Weekly magazine, this surprised Harry greatly, never expecting Hermione to be a one for gossip after the fiasco with Rita Skeeter last year. Harry then had a thought and interrupted Ginny's rant about some situation with The Weird Sisters (Om my Gosh apparently they own Magic Make-Up...)

"Sat Hermione," Harry said trying to get her attention and succeeding, "What did you do with our favourite reporter?" This caused Hermione to giggle and Ginny looking confused. Hermione quickly explained what happened last year and this left Ginny in a fit of giggles.

"I never knew you had such a devious side Hermione!" Ginny said after recovering from her giggling.

Hermione gave a sheepish smile and said, "Yeah, and Harry, I let her loose only after making her promise to not write another story for a whole year." Harry gave a smile and said, "Brilliant!"

They continued talking about various topics, an were joined by Ron and Neville, who had seemed to come up with a mutual agreement about the Tornadoes.

They were all laughing, until Ginny slapped her forehead and quickly said, "We completely forgot about Luna!"

Realization dawned on everyone's faces minus Neville wore a look of confusion.

"Who's-"but he was cut off by a dreamy voice that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"It's okay Ginny I understand and anyways I needed a silent place in order to clear my mind of Wackspurts."

Everyone beside Neville gave a sigh of relief.

Ginny then turned to Neville and said, "Neville I'd like you to meet Luna, she's in my year but in Ravenclaw." Neville managed a weak smile, still unsure of what to make of Luna.

"Don't worry she doesn't bite, and she has an aptitude of weird creatures." Ginny added sensing Neville's discomfort.

Ginny then turned to Luna, "Luna, this is Neville; he's in Gryffindor but one year ahead of us."

Luna studied Neville for a moment before saying, "Hmm...You don't have a Kilktroots infestation so you're alright." She then turned and strode over to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"That was...interesting" Ron said finally.

This earned a chuckle from the group. Ginny however looked as though she'd seen a ghost (which wouldn't have been weird, but quite natural at Hogwarts). Everyone's eyes followed hers and saw Michael Corner...wrapped in a fierce embrace with another girl.

Ginny choked back a sob...that was a roommate, Cameron Fletcher, she was always a little jealous of Ginny as the also liked Michael but she was nice enough to let it go, or so Ginny thought, but to go behind her back and date _her_ boyfriend was a low blow...suddenly Ginny felt angry, that bitch had the nerve to steal her boyfriend, then suck his face off in front of her. She was already reaching for her wand, to hex both of them, when a comforting hand gripped on her shoulder.

"Let it go" Harry's voice breathed, she felt Goosebumps where his warm breath had hit her but, however comforting it may have been she was clouded by rage and sadness. She then felt a bigger hand on her arm and turned to see the eyes of Ron, he was also adopting a look of fury. Although he was smiling and whispered into her ear, "We'll let Fred and George have a go at him." Ginny smiled and nodded, she saw Hermione's sympathetic look and felt another wave of anger, she wanted no one's sympathy! She was strong enough to handle things by herself.

She was about to have a go at Hermione when she saw Harry at the corner of her eye, walking towards the 'couple.'

"Excuse me" Harry said, as they instantly broke apart, "Do you mind thrashing like eels in a broom closet, I think you traumatised the first years with your game of tongue tag. "

Cameron flushed scarlet, while Michael had a look of rage.

"I bet Weasley sent you, hmph, I knew she was weak and now befriending a crazy maniac, pff...what a joke." Michael said with a smug look. That unsurprisingly was the wrong thing to say, and Harry never cared that the teachers could see everything or that all the students could see everything as well.

He whipped out his wand and shouted, "Fortis Creptius!" The result was Michael being blasted into the Great Hall, attracting everyone's attention as the noise immediately died.

Standing in the entrance of the Great Hall with his wand held in front of him was Harry Potter. He walked over to Michael, oblivious of his audience or otherwise not caring. He spoke to him in a calm and even tone, yet it emitted such malice it even make Snape shudder and said, "I dare you to say that again."

Across, into the hallway, standing stunned were Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville, they all stared intently at the scene as was the rest of the Great Hall.

Hermione was looking at Harry wondering what spell he used, she had never read or seen anything like it, Ron was thinking similar thoughts as was Neville. Ginny however was feeling pissed and yet pleased at the same time, she knew Michael was talking about the Chamber incident, which infuriated her, and was pleased that Harry had stood up for her.

Back in the Great Hall Michael was starring at Harry in fear, he thought that Harry wouldn't dare assault him when the staff was so close, boy had he been wrong and was now shaking at the sight of Harry's normally emerald green eyes, but now they were dark and stormy and were filled with rage.

Michael was not stupid he knew if he engaged in a duel with Harry the hospital wing would be the last place he'd go, first being the cemetery. He quickly got up and sprinted out of the hall quickly not wanting to be on the receiving end of Harry's wand again.

The storm in Harry's eyes slowly but surely started to fade as his anger started to cease. Harry then realised his audience and the silence that accompanied their looks of fear, anger and in some cases admiration. Harry rolled his eyes and exclaimed, "What? Never seen a one-sided duel before?!" loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Up by the head table most teachers were sitting in shock. They were fairly powerful sorceress and could recognise the powerful explosion curse that the fifth year had used. Even Dumbledore had been rendered speechless by the power that Harry had exerted. The exception being the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, a plump toad-like woman by the name of Delores Umbridge, Senior Undersectary to the Minister of Magic. She had a fuming look on her face, this _boy_ who was spreading lies now assaults a student. Her face twisted into an evil smile. She would report this to Fudge and get rid of the boy and possibly Dumbledore for allowing this, _Oh today is a very good day_.

Harry was worried, not for getting expelled, but for everyone else. He could feel his magic boiling and bubbling under his skin and with one more reason to get angry he was going to explode. With a very big bang.

"I need to get out of here fast" he muttered to himself, there was only one way and he preferred to keep this secret for as long as possible..._unless_...he quickly thought about it and decided that this would protect his secret and get him out of there.

With that Harry whipped out his wand and shouted, "Excaecatio Luxio!" A blinding white flare erupted at the top of Harry's wand, everyone was forced to avert their gaze away from Harry. That is everyone except Dumbledore who had quickly cast a shield to negate the effects...at least on him.

When the light had died down everyone's gaze turned to the centre of the Hall, looking for the caster of the bright light, only problem was, he wasn't there.

**Harryharryharryharryharryharryharry **

The closest thing to describe people's reaction was-riot.

Everybody started to talk loudly amongst themselves at the display Harry had given. There was carnage at the head table as the teachers were talking to Dumbledore at the same time asking how it was possible to disappear like that.

Albus Dumbledore in all his years of living had never seen _anything_ like it, it was unheard of, but then again so was the Chamber of Secrets...He needed to think about it but now was not the time. He also needed to restore order to the Great Hall he knew very well that his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would report everything to Cornelius and headmaster or not extreme measures would be taken against him.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore had shouted with authority and adding a shockwave of magic for good measure.

He had succeeded in getting everyone's attention as the noise simmered down.

"Well, that was certainly illuminating." Dumbledore said a fake smile plastered across his face. "I shall have a talk with Mr Potter as soon as he returns, but now the Sorting!" He said.

"Minerva if you please" Dumbledore asked her gently.

"Oh, um yes," she said slightly flustered by the whole ordeal. "First Years this way please!" she shouted across the Great Hall, regaining her composure.

Out in the entrance of the Great Hall the three Gryffindors rushed to their seats, each deep in thought about their friend.

Hermione was thinking about how Harry had disappeared, as it clearly stated that it was impossible to apparate in or out of the Great Hall in _Hogwarts: A History._ Ron was thinking how Harry had gotten so powerful over the summer and felt a pang of jealously, Harry was always better than him...Crimson rushed to his face as he thought how unfair life was. Ginny however was thinking _why_ Harry had disappeared from the Great Hall so suddenly.

The Sorting Hat's song was applauded to half-heartedly and some just never clapped at all. The first years were greeted with a more enthusiastic applause, but not by much. It was when everyone was finishing up their dinner did it happen. For at least ten seconds Hogwarts was shaking as though a fissure had opened right under the castle.

Mostly everyone was screaming and crying for help, but as fast it came it was over. All eyes went expectantly too the headmaster who had a dazed look on his face.

"Teachers please help me to place additional wards around the Great Hall, I have not the faintest idea what the cause of the tremor was, so best be safe." Dumbledore had said after a few moments.

Panic ensured throughout the students as the prospect of being in danger, from an outside point of view it would've looked pretty funny, students screaming, food flying, Draco whinging...it was quite the sight. The trio consisting of the two Weasleys and Hermione maintained a calm composure outwards but inside their reaction was similar to that of the students. They however had the sense to draw their wands out... if needed.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted again, this time sending such a shockwave wave of energy that everyone was quiet and sitting.

"Teachers, I ask you again please help me to ward the Great Hall."

The teachers who had gotten over their initial shock, drew out their wands. Just as they were about to start a voice from the back of the hall said, "That won't be necessary professor."

Standing by the entrance of the Hall was Harry Potter. His shirt was slightly burnt and he had a few scorch marks on his face. He was leaning on the side on one of the doors, smirking to the audience that had turned to look at him.

The reaction from the toad lady was the most hilarious, Harry thought. _She looks like a gaping toad trying to catch flies_. He turned his eyes to Ginny, Hermione and Ron and gave them a sheepish smile. Hermione looked like she'd been slapped, Ron looked angry, but if Ron was angry that was nothing compared to Ginny. Her eyes were blazing, her face filled with Crimson and a fuming look on her face.

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore said wearingly, "Please meet me in my office after this me have a lot to discuss." Then, with that Dumbledore sat down. Most teachers followed Dumbledore's lead and sat down as well. Though they had slight confused expressions on their faces, even Snape.

Harry walked over to his three friends ignoring the mutterings and pointing that were thrown his way.

"Uh, Hi," he said cautiously.

Hermione immediately bombed him with questions, "How did you disappear from the Great Hall? Why did you go? What were those spell you used? Did you have anything to do with that tremor?" She gushed out in one breath.

"Hermione breathe, and I can't answer all your questions only some." Harry said calmly. "I can't answer the first question, also the second because it won't make much sense otherwise." He explained.

"Those spells were in the book I showed you and yes I did have something to do with the tremor." He said.

Hermione studied him for a moment before sighing and saying, "Well, at least you told me something but why can't you tell me?"

"Sorry Hermione, I trust you all with my life," he said nodding to Ron and Ginny,"But there are some things I just can't tell you some things." He finished.

Hermione and Ginny gave him sympathetic looks and Ron never even bothered to look at him. The rest of the meal, words were barely exchanged, the tension between Ron and Harry was thick. The rest of the Hall were talking about Harry and what could've caused the earthquake.

When the dessert had been cleared from the last plate Dumbledore stood up to give his speech. Silence once again descended upon the Great Hall as all eyes turned to the old wizard who stood up to give the announcements, "To the new students, Welcome! To the old, Welcome Back! I have a few announcements to make. First the Forbidden Forest is exactly what it is-Forbidden. And now I would like you to join me in welcoming our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delores Umbridge!"

There was a rather forced round of light applause from the four tables, and only a few staff members even bothered to clap.

"Why'd you reckon McGonagall and those teachers are glaring at her?" Ron asked the group.

Harry and Ginny shrugged but Hermione rolled her eyes and answered, "Honestly Ron the_ professors_ must have a reason, let's just wait and see." The answer to Ron's question came shortly after, when for the first time in memory, even that of the staff, the toad-like woman interrupted the headmaster's speech.

The speech itself was a history lesson in the regard that left nearly half the student body asleep. Those who did listen barely caught a word that is everyone except Hermione, her face formed a scowl. When questioned all she said was, "It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts.

After Dumbledore had finished his speech, everyone got up, the benches giving its customary screech. Ron and Hermione led the way to the portrait of the Fat Lady, the first years trailing behind closely.

Harry and Ginny were walking at a turtle pace, flirting shamelessly.

"Are you positive you won't take up my offer, it _is_ quite fair."

"How is it fair, if _you_ get to give my arse a squeeze and all I get is an autograph?"

"I'll have you know I _am_ the boy-who-lived, did you defeat a Dark Lord when you were one, I thought so...though you do have quite the arse Miss Weasley."

"Puh-lease you couldn't defeat a pixie if it was stunned and tied up in front of you."

"Says Miss I'm-afraid-of-cats"

"Hey! Those things are evil"

The playful banter continued as they entered the portrait hole, leading to the common room.

"Ah how beautiful the sight of young love is"

"Yes brother dear, so oblivious and innocent"

Harry and Ginny looked up to see the twins grinning evilly at the pair.

"Sod off," Ginny said, with a red face.

"Now where would be the fun in that" Fred asked.

"And don't forget about our little prank war." George reminded them.

Harry had a smug look on his face and said, "I'm the son of a Marauder, godson to another and keep in contact with a third, do you fools honestly think you can beat me? And I suppose I have Ginny as well..."

Ginny hit him on the shoulder and said warningly, "Watch it, prat."

The twins exchanged identical grin and said, "Well this will definitely be interesting."

And with that they disappeared up the staircase. Harry and Ginny re-joined Hermione and Ron, who were bickering about the temperature of the room.

"So, Harry going to tell us what happened?" Ginny asked, ceasing Ron and Hermione's argument.

"Uh, I can't tell you guys, it's kind of personal."

Hermione gave a frustrated look as Ron rolled his eyes, anticipating what Harry was saying but Ginny was having no nonsense.

"Harry," she began in a dangerously clam tone, "Tell us or I'll hex you so hard your clothes will feel it."

Harry gulped loudly before finally giving in to his friend's glares and sighing, "Fine but sit down...it's a long story."

They all sat down and Harry said, "I'm a Wandless Mage" This earned a gasp of surprise from...Ginny?

**AN: Hahahaha I'm so evil... REVIEW FOR MORE DAMMIT!**

.


End file.
